Hyrules Heroine
by SamZelda
Summary: "My dad is dead because of me and the whole of Hyrule hates me for it." 16 year old Katara lives in the peaceful village of Ordon. Her life is jut about bearable until she obtains a scholarship to Hyrules Knight Academy. Then Princess Akira is kidnapped by the son of Ganon,and Katara, a Zora girl and a Twili boy must go on a journey to save Hyrule. K cuz there is violence!


**I decided to edit this, and combine both chapters I had previously written into one, as a response to a review I recieved ^^  
It has changed, so please read it again ^^  
**

* * *

I cling tightly to the wolfs back, inhaling his musky scent. He runs around in circles, trying to make me laugh. Eventually I give in and giggle uncontrollably. He seems to laugh too- if a wolf can laugh. I lower my small body to the ground so I can run and play in the tall grass.  
_"Be careful" _The voice seems to come from nowhere and I look around. The only person there was the wolf. I wave before collapsing in the soft grass, not caring if my pure white dress gets stained. Petals float past my face as I stare up at the twilight sky. This time is always the prettiest. We always come here, to this lake with the blue flowers at this time. I feel safe with the wolf, even though I've been told that they're very dangerous. I pick up a small blue flower and run back towards my wolf. I tuck it behind his ear and laugh again. He grins, showing his sharp teeth. I scream, pretending to be scared and run off. The wolf seems to sigh before walking after me. I hide in the tall grass until I am picked up by a strong hand. I giggle and turn. Then I scream. A tall boy with red hair is holding me by my dress. The wolf bounds up and growls at the boy.  
" So. Link. I thought you'd be more... Heroic." The boys eyes were cold and I began to cry. The wolf seemed to explode into black squares that reformed into a man. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  
"Daddy!" I screamed. My father unsheathed a magnificent purple hilted sword that seemed to glow with energy.  
"And who might you be? Ganon's son I presume." The man readied himself for a fight. The boy laughed and drew a sharp black dagger from his belt then held it to my throat. I gulped and stopped crying loudly, but tears still ran down my cheeks.  
"Now drop EVERYTHING and your daughter lives. If you don't, then..." The moonlight glinted off of the dagger and my father dropped his sword and began to unbuckle his belt, which held a number of items. When the boy was satisfied, he dropped me and sped towards my father.  
"I love you Kat!" My father yelled before he and the boy disappeared with a loud explosion. Fire tore around the lake with the blue flowers, and I looked away from the brightness, bracing myself against the heat. After the heat hasd stopped,I looked at the spot where they disappeared for a few seconds, then I began to wail. The lake was thick with black powder, and the grass with the blue flowers had been reduced to black smouldering almost nothingness. Then I was picked up again, this time by a woman with firey orange hair,with eyes to match. Her skin was pale and resting on her forehead was a golden pattern attached to her hair, which was partly covered by a black hood. She spoke softly.  
"Don't worry Katara. Auntie Midna will keep you safe..."

I woke up, sweat pooling from my skin and clinging to my bedsheets. I was shaking. That dream again. Every night the same dream since I received the letter. But who was this Midna who claimed to be my Auntie? I don't know anyone that looks anything like she did. But I can never shake the man (the wolf) out of my mind. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the green tunic. He is Link Ordona, the hero that saved Hyrule 20 years ago, and carried on doing so until he... died. I fall back, letting my head smash into the pillow. Today is the day that I must attend the Knight Academy of Hyrule. And I am dreading it.  
My dad is dead because of me and the whole of Hyrule hates me for it. I am Katara Ordona and my life is a living hell.

I look at my wardrobe. It's full of tunics, dresses and pants of varying colours. Where I usually wear plain black and cream coloured clothes, today I'm forced to wear the crisp, new tunic that is hanging at the back. I don't even know the colour yet - I've been forbidden from looking at it. With a sigh, I drag it out. It's a deep shade of blue that matches my eyes. I can't help but smile slightly. At least Beth didn't force me to wear the green one. Maybe she understood me more than I knew. I couple it with a pair of cream coloured pants and rich brown boots. To finish off my look, I find a blue ribbon that is the exact shade of my tunic and use it to tame my dirty blonde hair into a high ponytail. I have to glare at the sock hat that comes with the tubic. No way am I wearing that. I don't care if its uniform, its the ugliest bit of clothing i've ever seen! My room is almost bare, as all my stuff has been packed away for my 'trip'. Today I have to go to the Knight Academy of Hyrule. Today is the day i've been dreading my whole life.

"Good Morning sweetie!" Beth chirrups as I enter the kitchen. I snort and head over to the cupboards. Beth and Colin took me in after I was left an orphan. Colin isn't here, meaning he's probably out planting pumpkins, or tending the goats. i help him do most of the jobs - I'm incredibly strong for a girl, and good with animals. There is a whole loaf of bread left, so I grab it and tear off two huge hunks. As I turn, I bump into Cowan. He glares at me then takes the last remaining bit of bread.  
"Cowan! Good morning!" Cowan grins at Beth, letting his light brown hair fall into his green eyes.  
"Morning Beth!" He sits down at the table in the centre of the kitchen and begins to pour a mug of goats milk, ignoring me the whole time. My eyes start to burn. Why does he hate me?!  
"Katara?" I almost drop my bread in shock. He NEVER speaks to me. Ever.  
"Get me some more milk." I glare at him and storm out of the kitchen, ignoring Beth's cries for me to come back. Cowan is Colins little brother, and hates me for no apparent reason. No, there is a reason. His older sister, who was 3 years older than him, disappeared when my mother was killed in an attack. And because he thinks they were after my parents, and probably me, Cowan blames me for her disappearance, and the death of his parents, who were killed in the same attack. But that wasnt my fault. I had only been about 3 years old. After I slam the door, I run off towards the ranch. On the way there, I see Colin. He waves at me from the pumpkin patch he's planting. I smile and raise my hand in hello, but don't stop running. When I reach the ranch, I pick up a small brown flower shaped like a horseshoe and play a simple little tune. A small brown horse with white 'socks' gallops up to my side in excitement.  
"Hey Caldie." She nuzzles my arm, knowing that I'm upset. "Let's go herd the goats before we leave." Caldie whinnies with joy and I jump up onto her back.  
"Hyah!" I yell and she storms off in chase of the goats. Five minutes later, the goats are herded and locked away, while me and Caldie prepare for a slightly more strenuous ride. When I jump up onto her back for the second time, she turns her head to look into the forest that surrounds the ranch.  
"What is it girl?" I whisper. With no warning what so ever, she rears up and speeds towards the fence.  
"Caldie! NO!" I yell as we jump over the fence and into the trees. It's surprisingly spacious for the 'overgrown' part of the forest, with a little lake and patches of wildgrass and flowers. Wait. What!? I recognize this place! It's the lake from my dream, even down to the small blue flowers that grow in the grass.  
"Caldie... How did you know this was here?" Caldie stared at me with large, soulful brown eyes. She didn't know. Then how had we gotten here?

I look around me in wonder. It is truly a beautiful place, and doesn't seem to have changed in the 13 years that has passed since I was last here, apart from that the flowers and grass have grown back, and the lake is a sparkling sapphire blue. Caldie walks into the gently swaying grass and nuzzles the ground. Curious, I walk over. There is a small black flower shaped like a crescent moon and next to it is a small stone with writing on it. The writing is partly obscured, probably from age.

_Play the tune of the Twilight _  
_And the door shall re-open_  
_The Twili Hero_  
_Shall step through_  
_And guide the Hero_  
_To their destiny_

"Huh. The tune of the Twilight..." I pick the small flower and hold it to my lips. Without really thinking, I play a haunting tune that echoes throughout the forest. Nothing happened. I look back down at the stone and notice something at the base. The remains of another black flower lays at the bottom. Has someone been here already? Then I remember. The mysterious woman! She must be a Twili who came through 'the door' and rescued me from here. But where did she go? A menacing laugh reverberates through the forest. I spin, hoping to see the source of the noise. Only when I look up do I see her. A tall woman with white-gold hair looks down at me with amusement. She backflips off of the tree where she stands and hovers in front of me, two inches from the ground.  
"So. You know the tune of the Twilight then." She grins. "It's such a shame I closed the portal when I came here, isn't it!" I'm confused. This woman was more threatening than helpful.  
"Midna! Stop!" I yell. The woman pauses before bursting into laughter.  
"You actually mistook me for her?!" She screams as she un-sheathes a dagger. "That woman that killed my father! She was as good as one of you Hylians!" The woman spat (though I suppose looking at her she was no more than 18). Then suddenly she disappeared. I heard the whoosh of the dagger being thrown. It was lucky I had good reflexes, because the dagger missed me by only a few centimeters when I dodged.  
"If you aren't Midna, then who the hell are you?!" I shout. The girl reappears just inches in front of me.  
"I guess you have a right to know the name of your killer, little girl! I am Zantia, the rightful Queen of the Twilight, daughter of Zant and the person that will kill you!" I try to run, but she catches me by the hair and pulls me back.  
"Now, now! Running away is rude!" She holds the dagger to my neck, but I struggle and twist around to face her. Then I am pushed out of the way by a boy a couple of years older than me, with pale skin,orange hair and yellow eyes who crouches in a fighting stance, holding two long black katanas.  
"Zantia! So nice to see you again."  
"Likewise."  
"So, what exactly are you trying to do here then?" The boy stands protectively in front of me. Zantia narrowed her eyes.  
"I was trying to kill that Hylian scum!" For some reason, I growl in anger. The boy looks at me strangely. Zantia's eyes widen.  
"Ah... So that 's what it is!" She smirks. " See you later!I'll be back to slit your throat little girl!" Zantia waggles her fingers as she becomes tiny squares that zoom up into the sky. The boy turns around and wipes some blood from my cheek.  
"Are you okay now?" I blush and nod. He stands up and looks to where Zantia had disappeared.  
"I've got to follow her." He bowes and blows me a kiss. He straightens up and stiffens, a look of shock on his face. Zantia stands behind him, and pulls her dagger from where she had thrust it into my saviours back. He crumples to the floor, blood staining his clothes and the surrounding grass. Zantia smirks at me and licks the blood from her dagger before leaning down to whisper into the dying boys ear.  
"It had to be done, traitor. And die knowing your families little plan has failed, and the girl will die." She kicks his stomach and stands up to face me. "You will die. And painfully too, for what your father did to mine. But I have to save that pleasure for another time." She spits at me and dissolves into black squares again. I pause, waiting for her to reappear and try to kill me, like she had done for that mysterious boy. I gasp, realising I had all but completely forgotten about him. Dropping to his side, I examine his wound. It was deep, and he had already lost a lot of blood. He coughs, blood spattering his face. His hand reaches for mine, and he tries to speak. I put my ear close to his mouth, so I can understand what he wants to say.  
"Ka...tara... Find... my brother... He will protect you...Tell him...that I'm gone..." He presses a small object into my hand "Take...this...I'm sorry...that I...failed you..." I look down at the boys face quickly. His yellow eyes are glassy, and his skin is cold. There is no pulse. Tears start to roll down my cheeks. This boy...was dead bacause of me. Caldie, who was apparently oblivious to this whole scene, walked over and nuzzled my arm. The boy started to dissolve into black squares, like Zantia had, his dead body twisting up into the air. I hope that he had not died in vain. I had to find his brother. I had to- go to the Knight Academy. Today. I curse softly, and hop onto Caldies back, looking back at the lake, the flowers, and the small pool of the boys blood. I look at my hand, to see what he had given me. It was a small black crescent moon pendant, and as I look at it more closely, I could see small holes in it. It looked like the crescent moon flower that I had played at the stone tablet. I hold it to my lips and blow softly. It was exactly the same as the flower, but made from a hard material, so I could use it multiple times. I smile softly and whisper a thank you to the boy, before spurring Caldie on, back to Ordon Village.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
Please review ^^**


End file.
